Te querré por siempre
by Saya-hime
Summary: Este one-shot lo hice inspirada en la charla con una amiga que se convirtio en hermana y si lo lee seguro que se muere de un infarto ,porque adora a mi hermoso cuñado Neji Hyuuga al cual violaria si pudiera  en eso iner y yo coincidimos : Disfruten unyuu!


Te querré por siempre

Siempre lo veía pasar, con su hermoso pelo castaño y sus ojos perla que enloquecían a las chicas, incluso a mí.

Más de una vez me dije a mi misma que era patética, la mejor estudiante, amistosa con todos, que no le puede decir a el chico lo que siente. Llevaba callándolo por unos dos años, unos dos interminables años.

-Ne, Azumi, ¿a quien miras?-preguntó su mejor amiga, quien era también mí mejor amiga. Una situación muy complicada en cierto sentido. Acomodé mi lacio cabello negro, a la vez que resoplaba.

-Que pregunta la tuya, Saya, sabes a quien miro-

- Sí, lo sé. Es solo que esperaba…-

Que me lo quitara de la cabeza. Varias veces ella había dicho que seríamos una buena pareja, pero no me hacía ilusiones, porque sabía la fama de despiadado que tenía Neji Hyuuga.

-Ya se me va a pasar- aseguré.

Y al sonar el timbre, entré a clases. Obviamente, no lo miré, eso era lo que menos tenía que hacer, para empezar con mi plan.

"Muy bien Azumi, has logrado prestar atención a dos clases seguidas sin mirarlo. Es un avance muy grande"

Sonreí. Pero entonces, sentí una mirada posarse sobre mí. Y levanté la vista.

¡Para qué lo habré hecho! Si sus ojos me miraron por un infinitesimal segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir prestando atención a la clase.

"Otra vez… ignorada… como si fuera invisible…."

No aguanté, sin dar explicaciones, salí de la clase, corrí, corrí hasta que llegué a un lugar seguro, la sala de música a la que nadie iba. Y las lágrimas calientes empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, otra vez.

"No se lo diré a Saya. La última vez, se peleó muy feo con Neji por pecharme y exigir una disculpa cuando él tuvo la culpa. No voy a arruinar su amistad"

Ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí, solo sé que cuando sentí el ruido de la puerta abrirse, me tiré de cabeza a el armario, donde me encerré o más bien, entrecerré la puerta.

-¡Auch!- dije, porque pinché mi trasero con un instrumento que había por ahí.

Sentí los pasos dirigirse al armario, comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

- susurré, ya dispuesta a aceptar un rezongo por la persona que me descubriera en mi improvisado escondite.

Pero los pasos se detuvieron. Respiré con alivio.

-¡Te atrapé!- grito de repente , abriendo la puerta.

Me preparé para gritar yo también , cuando….

-¿T-tú?-

-¿Azumi?- dijo Neji.

"S-sabe mi nombre…."

-Me diste un buen susto- me quejé , saliendo del armario.

Tenía que salir rápido , antes que lo nervios y la emoción de tenerlo a solas….

-El susto me lo diste tú a mí , pensé que era una rata o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué te ruborizas?-

-¿Q-qué? Yo no estoy ruborizada , son ilusiones tuyas- aseguré , intentando calmarme los nervios.

-No soy ciego- dijo , acercándose.

- Etto… yoooo-

-Te digo que no soy ciego, A-zu-mi- susurró, más cerca.

"M-me da el ataque…."

Terminé arrinconada entre la pared y él. ¿A qué jugaba? Si yo no le interesaba, eso estaba más que claro, lo había escuchado de sus propios labios.

-Aléjate de mí-

-¿Y por qué debería?-

-Porque… no me gusta que la gente juegue conmigo. Ya, aléjate-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

Me quedé congelada ante esa pregunta. Sinceramente, no entendía nada de la situación.

-Esto es solo un sueño. Despertaré y seguiré con mi vida- murmuré.

-No es un sueño. Solo quiero saber por quien demonios lloraste, así puedo darme una excusa para partirle la cara-

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Después de todo lo dijiste, no te intereso. Además… es difícil que te golpees a ti mismo, idiota-solté y me tapé la boca, arrepentida por mis palabras, pero sentí que la carga que llevé todos estos años se iba, como si jamás hubiera estado.

-¿D-desde cuando?-susurró , con la voz algo ronca.

Sabía lo que me preguntaba y no quería decírselo , pero a la vez si lo quería contar.

-Desde hace dos años Neji , dos largos años. Me aburrí de esperarte-

Quise salirme de su agarre , pero no pude. EN lugar de eso , se acercó hasta que pude ver sus hermosos ojos muy de cerca.

-Soy un verdadero idiota , jamás nunca pude decirte que tus ojos son encantadores. De ese hermoso color violeta , tu hermosa sonrisa cada vez que lograbas algo bueno. Siempre , siempre te observé. Y envidié mucho a Saya , porque sabía por quien eran tus lágrimas , lágrimas que yo quería sanar-

-N..Neji , yo…-

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos , no con violencia , pero sí con urgencia , como si pensara que yo ya estaba dejando de quererlo.

"Jamás pude olvidarte…"

Mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuello , atrayéndolo más a mí , contestándole el beso , olvidándome de todo lo que juré olvidarlo.

-Te querré por siempre Neji, ¿oíste? Por siempre-

- Y yo a ti, tontita. Y yo a ti-

Este va para mi primera hermana , Azumi-chan. Porque se que adora a Neji , quien es mi cuñado :). Para vos , chibi-nechan. Te quiero

"Porque aún en la mas profunda oscuridad hay un rayo de luz. Necesito que lo creas... Porque yo creo en tí"


End file.
